


And We Danced All Night

by Legends_Never_Die



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Dance Moms RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute 5sos, Dance Mom's AU, Dancing, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, dads 1D, sute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: The dance moms AU that no one asked for...





	And We Danced All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Luke: 12, son of Harry  
> Ashton: 10, son of Niall   
> Michael: 12, son of Louis  
> Calum: 11, son of Liam

It was colder than usual for LA as the four young boys and their fathers walked into the dance studio that morning. Ashton was sniffling and his nose wouldn’t stop running but he had insisted that he could dance. He clutched his father, Niall’s, hand tightly.

 

Michael and Luke were talking quietly to each other. Their parents, Louis and Harry, only picked up a few worried whispers. The two boys had had a duet at the competition last week and had ended in 5th place. That was unacceptable for the Simon Cowell Dance Company (SCDC). They were getting prepared to face the wrath of their dance teacher.

 

Calum was silent, as usual. He never said anything. Be was on of the best dancers on the team and he knew it. Though he was one of the best, he was not considered the leader. That role went to Luke. Simon said it was because Calum was so bad at acting and using his face while on stage. Liam, Calum’s father, always told him he was an amazing actor but Calum never believed. It.

 

After changing from their school clothes into their tight black dancing pants and a red SCDC t-shirt, the boys joined their fathers in the main studio.

 

“Let’s go! Hussle!” Simon yelled to them. They rushed to get to their places as quickly as they could. Their fathers stood to the right of them and their teacher.

 

“Last week we attended sheer talent dance competition in San Diego California.” He started the same way he always did.

 

“The group dance was good. It could have been better, but you got first. Lets just leave it at that.” Simon continued. “Let’s get to the pyramid.”

 

Michael and Luke looked at each other nervously. Every week, Simon would create a pyramid out of the boy’s head shot and rank them by how well they did the previous week. Being on the bottom on the pyramid was meant to be humiliating and cause shame where as being on the top was and honor and privilege. Needless to say, the dance dads always had a few things to say about their child’s placement. The dad’s got along with each other outside of the dance studio, but when they were in it, it was a total war. They would yell and fight, and even occasionally tear down each other’s kids in order to hopefully improve the favor of their own.

 

Since there were only four people on the team at this point, the pyramid had two (covere- up) head shots on the bottom, one in the middle, and one on the top.

 

“On the bottom of the pyramid,” Simon started. He uncovered the bottom two head shots, “Are Luke and Michael.” The two boys hung their heads in shame while Harry frowned, and Louis let out a scoff which was ignored by the teacher.

 

“You placed fifth overall. That is unacceptable. I expect more from you Luke. Fifth from Michael I can understand but from Luke? Unacceptable.”

 

“What does that mean? You can under stand fifth from Michael?” Louis said. That was a direct insult to his son, and he wouldn’t let Simon get away with that.

 

“Michael typically does worse than Michael. That’s just the facts.” Simon argued back.

 

“That is completely untrue. If you gave them each a solo Michael would come out on top ever time. No question!” Louis shot back.

 

“Michael’s never won a solo!” Harry jumped in.

 

Michaels eyes began to water at this point. His face was turning red with how hard he was holding back the tears. Crying was unacceptable in the SCDC. He hoped Simon wouldn’t see him crying. No such luck.

 

“No. If you cry, you can leave!” Simon yelled at the boy with died blond hair.

 

“Don’t yell at him!” Louis yelled back at the instructor.

 

“Then tell him not to cry!” Simon yelled back in a mocking tone.

 

“I’m done.” Louis said before walking out of the studio and going to sit in the observation area.

 

“No tears Michael. Pull yourself together.” Simon said. The 12-year-old nodded before taking another deep breath.

 

“Next on the pyramid,” He uncovered the picture. “Calum.” The dark-haired boy nodded. It wasn’t the best spot to be in, but it wasn’t the worst either. “I need to see you acting. All I saw in the group dance was a blank face.”

 

Liam grimaced at this but didn’t interrupt. He was good at holding his tongue.

 

“Technique and pointed feet can only get you so far. If you ever want to advance, you need to use you face.” Calum nodded but didn’t say anything. He never did.

 

“Finally, at the top of the pyramid…” He uncovered the last picture. “Ashton!” The others in the room clapped politely. The youngest dancer’s face lit up as he gave a toothy grin. Niall gave his son a thumbs up. “You won first overall with your hip-hop solo.”  Simon seemed relatively happy.

 

“Anyway.” The smile faded from the instructor’s face and he was back to be all business. “This week we will be attending fierce national dance competition in Phoenix Arizona.” They all clapped there were a couple of ‘ooooos.’ Everyone liked Arizona, but there was always tough competition.

 

“The group dance is called ‘Is there Hope.’ It is a lyrical piece which will involve a lot of acting.” Simon paused and gave a pointed look at Calum who hung his head. Liam rolled his eyes.

 

“There will also be two solos. The first one will go to Luke.”

 

“Of course.” Liam muttered under his breath.

 

“Your solo,” Simon continued, ignoring the father, “Is a contemporary piece intitled lost boy.” Luke smiled and nodded.

 

“The last solo will be going to Calum. This one is a hip-hop routine called, ‘It is now.’” Simon concluded.

 

“So, you are giving the boy who was at the bottom of the pyramid a solo and not giving one to Ashton who was at the top?” Niall stepped forward.

 

“Yeah. I am. Because I’m the teacher!” Simon shot back. Ashton looked between his father and his teacher with wide eyed.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Niall huffed before exiting the room and going to sit with Louis.

 

Simon rolled his eyes. “Well, lets get started!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching dance moms and this idea sort of popped into my brain :) LMK if you think I should keep going!


End file.
